Heihachi's noodles
by ibi
Summary: Noodles. No, Heihachi isn't crazy( thou meny people could say so) he has plan for world domination, the prob is that the tekken guys think it's something diffrent. So read how the guys and girls screw up his plan. It's my first so pppllleeaasssse R


The killing of Heihachi  
  
Heihachi lay back in his chair and smiled . In front of him was a sphere shaped object that smelled like hot chocolate .

-It's finally done ! With this invention I'll take over THE WORLD!!!

Xiao tried to see what was on Heihachis' desk but she couldn't . At the hearing of her legal guardians' words she gasped in horror .

"Heihachi has a new plan . I got to tell Jin about this before it's to late " thought Ling . She backed away from the massive wooden door of Heihachis' office and ran to find Jin and her friends .

The Iron Fist ended two days ago and Jin decided it would be nice if he organized a fair well party for his new friends ( yes, that includes Hwoarang too). Jin gathered together a lot of the Iron Fist fighters in his living room and the party started . Hwoarang was drinking beer in a corner , Nina and Anna were arguing again , Jun was smiling at Kazuia , Eddy was kissing Christie and Jin was giving Julia the go-go ayes. Everyone was having a good time when Xiao entered the room all frightened . She scan the room looking for Jin and after she found him she ran to him.

-Jin! You're grandfather is planning to take over the world ! What ?! Again . What is it this time ?

Everybody gathered in a circle around Jin and Xiao . They were stunned . After Heihachis' 14 and 15 attend of taking over the world , they thought he had enough of getting beat up .

-And what is his plot now ? asked Julia

-Don't know . I couldn't see . I think it's a bomb .

- Maybe it's a semi automatic with high range . said Nina Everybody looked awkward at Nina. -What ? I'm an assassin . I have to now this things .

-There she goes , showing of with her job . Bitch!

-Shut up , whore ! And ... and ... Dad loved me more! Nina and Anna got in to a cat fight , but the others were to worried about Heihachis' plan to place any bets .

Hwoarang , who was already high on drugs , tapped Xiao's shoulder . The girl turned around to look at the junkie.

-What's the world ?

-Hwoarang ! It's were you live, dummy !

-Oh ! Then lets beat the shit out of the loon . I'm not letting that pshico take over my pad ! I just added some pretty new pink carpets .

- Don't worry guys . He'll be ok ( how can junkie ever be ok ?) in a couple of hours . said Jin . -Hey , bro! Want some weed ? It's stellar !

-Um . Yes , why not . Jin took a cigarette from Hwoarang .

- NNNNOOOOO! Yield Jun jumping to catch the cigarette from Jin's mouth . She took it and destroyed it with a grin on her face . What's wrong with you son ? I told you to protect the grass , not to smoke it ! You go to you're room and think about what you have done against nature .

-Jun , leave the little devil alone .

- Dad , stop calling me a little devil ! Well what do you want me to call you ?! We both have devil genes and I'm papa devil and you're little devil . sad Kazuia

- Honey , no more bed time stories for you . "Goldie locks and the three bears "was to impressive for you .

-So , you don't want to be my mama devil ? Kazuia smirked Jun was blushing and Kazuia was giving her the go-go eyes . Xiao started jumping around Jin and clapping her hands happily .

-C'mon Jin ! she asked in a sweet voice . Let's go beat up the old guy . Please ! Pretty please !! -Ok ! Who else wants to beat up Heihachi ?

Everyone raze they're hands . After that Jin lead the angry mob to Heihachi's office. The old man was seating in front of his desk and was surprised when Jin and the others came in .

-What's the meaning of this ? asked Heihachi .

They didn't answer . They beat up Heihachi and kicked him to the flour .

- Now lets ask questions !

-Me ! Me ! Xiao jumped .

- Ok ! Go ahead and ask .

-Hum ...hum...hum...Mister Mishima ...ahhh...I forgot .

- Xiao ! everybody seed in an angry tone .

The pretty little girl with pig tails started crying . The others were sorry . But in a couple of minutes Xiao was smiling again . Heihachi got up and ran to the door trying to escape . He passed Eddy and Christie but the Gordo guy didn't stop him .Kazuia caught him in time and smacked him to the floor. Jin looked at Eddy :

-Why didn't you stop him ?

-Yap , sure , put the black bra to do the dirty work ! Jin scratched the back of his head :

-You know you just said bra in stead of bro ?

-I said bro .

-No , you sad bra .

-Bro!

-Bra !

-Bro!

-Bra ! Are you messing with me Kazama ?! Coz if you are , I'm gonna beat you're fucking white Japanese ass all the way to fucking Tokyo !

-Eddy we all ready are in Tokyo . sad Christie

- Ok ! Shanghai !

- That's in China Eddy . Who's side you're on ?!

-Uhm , Jin's . I guess .

-Well , fuck you Kazama for taking my girl !! And Eddy left with a big bang . Everyone looked at Heihachi who was drinking his tea calmly . After he saw everyone there he put his cup on the desk and lay down on the floor again .

-Give us you're invention ! sad Julia taking a fighting stance .

-What invention ?

-The one you made to take over the world with . You know ! The brown like thing that smelled like chocolate .

-My chocolate noodles ? Why the hell wood you want my prototype for the new Mishima fast food chain ?

-Chocolate noodles ? Mishima fast food ? asked Jin

-Aren't you taking over the world ? asked Ling

-No ! God ! It was a figure of speech !

-So , can we try the noodles ?

- Please , somebody shoot me !

a gun shot was heard and Heihachi fell to the flour . Jin gasped in horror . He looked at he's friends trying to find the guilty one . Hwoarang was holding a gun in he's hand.

- HWOARANG ! everyone shouted at him .

-What ? He was asking for it !

-Dude , it was a figure of speech .

-Oh ! My bad .

Heihachi was still moving . Jin took he's grandfather's hand

-Jin , grandson ...

-What is it grandfather ?

-Give me... my noodles ... Jin got up and looked at Hwoarang .

-Shut him again !

-Ok ! Three more shots were herd and Heihachi finally died .

Nina approached the body inspecting the bullet wounds . "Amateur" she thought . After Heihachi died the others went to his desk and started eating the noodles. They were actually pretty good . Heihachi would have had millions with this invention .

-Wait ! Don't eat the noodles , they might be cursed . I have the perform the un cursing ritual . sad Julia firmly .

She grabbed a vase and started dancing with it around Heihachi's body , making weird animal noises . She approached Jin :

-Jin , give me a lock of you're hair for the ritual !

-The hell no ! You're not touching the do , so tell it to the hand !

-Xiao , give me one of you're teddy bears !

- Naha , I'm not giving you my teddy bears , did I ever give my teddy bears ? no , NO! So I'm not giving you my teddy bears . Find your own teddy bears coz I'm not giving you my teddy bears , did you hear me girl ...

* * *

In Heaven ( yes, Heihachi went to Heaven , don't ask me why ) 

-Damn kids ! sad Heihachi angrily .

-What's wrong Heihachi ? asked God . Are you angry at those kids for killing you with cold blood ?

-No !

-Then what ? asked God curios

-They ate my CHOCOLATE NOODLES !

* * *

Well hope you like it . It's my first comedy and I like it very much . I know it's short but I think it's ok ! I'll try to do better next time . See ya !  
  
Ibi! 

Disclamer: And oh yah! I don't own and will never own Tekken. Do I wish.:)


End file.
